


Orbits

by MoroNoKimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I really Used the whole sun and moon thing to my advantage in this, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Pre-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: Does the Moon orbit the Earth, or does it orbit the Sun?Gravity only pulled him in closer as the days wore on and his heart yearned to bask in the warm, milky glow.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Orbits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junji/gifts).



> Hari, my sweets, thank you for this prompt. TsukiHina is such a sweet ship and mutual pining? We love it here. I hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Part of the dialogue in this was pulled directly from the manga... the Shiratorizawa match to be exact.

Does the Moon orbit the Earth, or does it orbit the Sun? 

It had been a question during Astronomy that sparked multiple disputes within their usual quiet classroom. The Moon orbited the Earth, that was the logical answer. Tsukishima knew it. Half of his classmates knew it. And yet, when unruly, orange hair drifted past his classroom, a beaming smile stretched across freckled cheeks, Tsukishima wondered if the Moon would rather orbit that bright, molten, sphere in the sky. 

He turned his attention back to the front of the room where the teacher helplessly tried to hush his peers. The rest of Hinata’s class passed by just as quickly as they stumbled in front of the windows of their classroom. With pencil in hand, Tsukishima tuned out the tedious arguments over the Moon’s orbit. 

Would the Sun even notice a dull rock drift into its orbit?

* * *

Hinata had only gotten to see the sharp side profile as he moved past Tsukishima’s class. Delicately long fingers tapped a pencil that he knew would be sharpened to a perfect point, to soft, pink, pouting lips. Honey-brown eyes were focused on the board in front of him, ignoring whatever momentous discussion was happening in the usually calm classroom 4. 

He was pulled along by his classmates, only catching that small glimpse of Tsukishima, before he was off to his next task of the day. If he turned to look back into those open classroom windows, would it be too obvious? If he caught those eyes, he wanted nothing more than to gaze into, would his heart be known? 

The longing to be part of Tsukishima’s soft, but oh so ethereal light, was a feeling he desperately couldn’t shake. Gravity only pulled him in closer as the days wore on and his heart yearned to bask in the warm, milky glow. 

* * *

“Pain in the-” 

“Thank you,” Tsukishima rubbed the back of his neck, grinning at Shiratorizawa’s setter through the net. It was nothing to get a deflection, he was a middle blocker after all. He huffed out a sigh and got back into his position, all too aware of the burning in his thighs and the sweat that didn’t seem to stop rolling down his face.

How many sets had they played now? They all ran into each other at this point. Every score, every ball bumped, every cheer from the audience and the box, it all muddled together in the background. One bright voice broke through every so often and he- 

“Deflected!” 

_ Stay focused. Watch carefully. Pick up only the info that I need.  _

He couldn’t be thinking of Hinata at that moment.

He needed to jump. He needed to block. He needed to stay on the court. He needed to keep playing volleyball with Hinata. He was finally having fun.

The balls of his feet touched the wooden floor. The noise around him was muted. Pain shot up his arm. Searing hot pain that almost brought him to his knees in the middle of that court. 

“Damnit.” 

Blood dripped from the tear in between his pinky and ring finger. Ushijima’s spikes really were nasty. His eyes drifted over to the scoreboard and he froze, they were down three points in the last set. 

_ Thank God it’s just my pinky.  _

_ I can put up with the pain! How long will it take the bleeding to stop?  _

_ If I just tape it up thick enough so it’s practically a cast, then maybe…  _

_ One more tick of the rotation and Hinata moves in front. If I just…  _

“Anyways, go to the infirmary.” 

Tsukishima turned his head towards Ukai, his eyes wide. He couldn’t leave. They were so close. He turned towards Hinata, he needed to keep playing with Hinata, he would understand…

“Tsukki,” Hinata’s voice barely rose over a whisper, his amber eyes set against a face wrinkled with worry. He felt the warmth trickle down his forearm and grimaced. He turned on his heel and started towards the door. 

He looked back once more to face the brightest person in the room, lucky he wasn’t blinded every time he glanced his way and made the one request he knew Hinata would fulfil, “You’d better buy me time. Got it?” 

A shadow of a smile crossed his face, “Heck No! By the time you come back, we’ll have already punched our ticket to Nationals!” 

Tsukishima’s lips curled before he turned back to the door. He would be back. He could trust the team. He could trust Hinata. 

* * *

“Hey MVP,” Hinata had decided at dinner, “This seat taken?” 

He was taking his chance. 

Tsukishima looked up from his phone, his blonde eyebrows going up in surprise, “Yama-” 

“Is sitting with Yachi,” Hinata sat down, “I thought you looked lonely.” 

“I was just going to sleep,” Tsukishima sighed, “Don’t be loud.” 

“What a coincidence,” Hinata gave him his best smile as he filled the spot next to him, “I’m going to sleep too. I’m beat.” 

Their legs brushed up against each other when Hinata got settled into the well-worn bus seat. Heat washed over his cheeks. They hadn’t ever been this close before. Not outside of a game or practice. Tsukishima was warm. 

“I-uh,” Tsukishima looked away, the tips of his ears going red, “I never thought I’d hear that from you.” 

He giggled, wringing his hands in his lap, “We played five sets today, I’d be more surprised if I wasn’t tired.” 

Tsukishima didn’t say anything, but nodded in a silent show of agreement. After a few moments, Hinata dared himself to try once more. He picked up Tsukishima’s injured hand as gently as he could. 

“What are you-” 

“Does it hurt?” 

The boy jolted at the question, but not the fingers that intertwined with his unbandaged ones, “A little bit.” 

“Hmm,” Hinata hummed to himself and propped his head against Tsukishima’s shoulder. When he wasn’t pushed away, he snuggled up to him further, letting the rumble of the bus and Tsukishima’s warmth pull him into a much-needed slumber. 

  
  


* * *

He didn’t know what would become of them when they got back to school. He didn’t know what would happen for their future. But as Tsukishima held the hand gently gripping on to him and listened to the soft breathing coming from Hinata, he knew one thing was for certain. 

The Moon wanted to stay in the Sun’s orbit. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/psyduck_ms)! I do giveaways sometimes (Like this one) and fill the void with brain rot. 
> 
> Stay safe ~  
> Cheers!  
> -Sage


End file.
